


Falling Through Your Clothes

by amathela



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex paints in one of Justin's shirts.  Justin isn't amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Through Your Clothes

Alex looked down at the paint-splattered carpet, and winced. "Oops. Well, I can fix that later."

And maybe her parents would take it a little easier on her if they knew it was for school?

Okay, so, maybe not.

"Who are you talking to?"

She turned around, even though she didn't really need to; it wasn't like she didn't know Justin's voice, and there weren't a lot of people she'd suddenly expect to turn up in her bedroom.

"Nobody. Myself." She shrugged. "Why do you care?"

"I don't - wait, are you wearing my shirt?"

"No." Alex set the paintbrush down, and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt, too big on her and already starting to slip down again. "Yes. Fine. You caught me."

"Why?" he asked, and she thought it would be obvious; it wasn't like she was going to ruin her own clothes by painting in them. "And why is it covered in paint?"

"Look," she said, and took a few steps away from the canvas; the last thing she needed was for it to get ruined now. "We could talk about who got paint all over whose clothes, or we could get past this and move on. I vote for moving on."

"I vote for you giving my shirt back," Justin said, and why was everyone in her life apparently completely incapable of moving on from stuff? "What are you even doing, anyway?"

She shrugged. "Art project."

"Art project, like, I accidentally brought a cab back to life and now it's stalking me art project?"

"Art project, like, if I don't hand this in I'm probably going to fail art project."

She knew she shouldn't have brought it up. Justin's eyes flickered over her shoulder, and he'd seriously better not try anything, unless he wanted to spend the next month taking cold showers and brushing his teeth with shaving cream.

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing my shirt," he said, and, seriously, what was his obsession with this shirt? It wasn't like it was actually fashionable or anything, and it was hardly the first thing of his she'd stolen.

"I needed something to paint in."

"And you couldn't paint in your clothes because ..."

"Because I needed something old and ugly to paint in," she said. For someone who was supposedly so smart, Justin sure needed a lot of things explained to him. "Catch up."

"So you thought it would be okay to steal one of my shirts and ruin that?"

"Yes. Duh."

"That's my favourite shirt!"

"No, it isn't," she said, because she knew what his favourite shirt was. He was wearing it right now, just like he'd been doing every day since he bought it. "You hardly even wear this shirt."

"I wear that shirt all the time," he said, and he might be able to think up good excuses sometimes, but he really was useless when it came to lying to her.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I wore it last week."

"No," she said, "you didn't, because I stole it like a month ago."

Justin gasped, like he was really surprised, and she rolled her eyes. Whatever, he could be so overdramatic sometimes.

"Relax, I did you a favour. This shirt is hideous."

"Yeah, well, I still want it back."

She held his gaze for a moment, and then shrugged. It wasn't like she was reluctant to part with it, or anything, even if it was warm and comfortable and had that familiar smell that was something like her and something like Justin, only not gross.

Anyway, she could just take another one of his shirts tomorrow. He hadn't missed this one until he'd seen her wearing it, and he had plenty of ugly shirts to choose from.

She unfastened the couple of buttons she'd done up, slipping it back off her shoulders, and watched as Justin's eyes tracked the movement. At first, she thought he was just watching to make sure she didn't throw it on the paint palette or anything, but then she reached up to adjust the strap of her tank top, and his gaze followed that, too.

So, that was new.

"You want it?" she asked, and dangled the shirt from her fingers. Justin's eyes snapped back up to her face, and she thought he looked a little flushed; if she hadn't seen him watching her, she doubted she would have caught it.

"Yes. I do. Now."

"Then come and get it."

He took a hesitant step forward, like he wasn't quite sure what game she was playing at, and she tried her best to look innocent. Not that he would probably believe it or anything, but it couldn't hurt to try, right? When he lunged for her, grabbing at the shirt, she snatched it away, and he let out an impatient groan.

"Alex," he said. "I'm serious. Just give me my shirt back."

"Alex, I'm serious," she mimicked. "Geez, lighten up, okay?"

"Why are you such a brat?"

"Why are you so bad at sharing?"

"It's not sharing if you steal something," he said, and okay, so maybe he had a point. But he wouldn't let her borrow stuff if she asked him about it beforehand, and her way just saved them a lot of time and effort.

"Yeah, well, it's not stealing if I don't get caught."

"Yes, it is," he said, and fine, if he wanted to get all technical about stuff. "Besides, you did get caught. I caught you."

"Yeah, well, only because ... I let you."

"You let me catch you?" he asked.

"I left my door open," she said. "That's kind of the same thing."

"That's kind of like you being lazy," he said.

"Whatever. Do you want your shirt back or not?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you actually going to give it to me this time?"

She shrugged, and tried her innocent look again. "Find out."

Justin lunged for her again, and this time, she didn't snatch the shirt away. Instead, when his fingers closed over the fabric, she clutched it a little tighter, and then stepped forward and kissed him. Just for a second, her lips barely brushing his, and it could have been totally innocent.

Sisters were allowed to kiss their brothers, right? And it wasn't like -

Well, like he was acting like this.

Justin stood frozen for a minute, blinking. Alex was still holding the shirt, and she was willing to bet he'd probably forgotten all about about it.

Finally, he asked, "What was that?"

"I need someone to help me with this project," she said. "That was you volunteering."

He looked like he wanted to ask how her kissing him was in any way the same thing as him volunteering for something, but he didn't. Instead, he took a couple of steps further into the room, and turned back to face her.

"Help with what?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said; this was going to be good.

He rolled his eyes, but she knew he was already in. She could see it in his expression; he really never was any good at hiding things from her.

She closed her door this time, and slipped the shirt back on.


End file.
